


Persona 5 Strikers: The Sky's Reach

by Broccoli2002



Series: The Sky's Reach [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, p5 involving my oc 2: electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli2002/pseuds/Broccoli2002
Summary: Sequel to P5: TSR.Hikaru thought things were over. And now some bullshit happens, just when his boyfriend comes over for summer. How fun.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/OC
Series: The Sky's Reach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Persona 5 Strikers: The Sky's Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to P5S: The Sky's Reach! First of all, if you haven't read P5: TSR, go read it. Everything won't make sense if you don't. If you have, welcome! I'm still in the midst of writing this, I only started recently, so don't expect the insane posting I did for the previous story. I'll just occasionally post when I feel like it. Then again, that's what I said at the start of the other story, and you saw how that went. Maybe I'll do some retconning as I write, so you might see some details change just so everything lines up. If that happens, I'll tell you guys.
> 
> Other than that, here we go!

Hikaru hummed softly, earphones in, leaning back against a pillar.

It was summer break, and Akira was set to return for vacation. He couldn’t say he wasn’t excited. It’s been almost three months, and he missed his boyfriend a lot, as much as he tries not to show it.

The summer wind ruffled his blond hair, messing it up even more than it already had. Some people by the station had noticed him but remained silent.

The past year had established him as a worthy heir in the eyes of many. Only the Phantom Thieves and his father knew the truth of what happened; the public only knew that he went missing and came back, which was admirable. There were still rumors, even after seven months since his reappearance. Did he beat up and escape some kidnappers? Was he held for ransom? Hell, was it aliens?

No one knew the truth, but everyone viewed him with a new eye of respect.

_“The train will be arriving soon. For your safety, please make sure to stand behind the yellow line.”_

The screeching of metal could be heard as the brakes on the train were applied, the vehicle slowing down at the station. Hikaru remained where he was, pulling his phone out and scrolling through social media. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he saw article and article about the new hit sensation, Alice Hiiragi.

A shadow crept over him, followed by a whine.

“I haven’t seen you in months, and this is how you greet me?”

Hikaru snorted, pocketing his phone, and looked at his boyfriend.

Akira Kurusu had a playful pout on his face, luggage for the month in a duffel bag in his hands. Hikaru chuckled, pulling the taller teen for a hug, which the other happily reciprocated.

“I love you too,” Hikaru replied with a quick kiss to his cheek, causing Akira to let out a noise, his face flushing slightly.

“You think that’s all it takes for me to forgive you?” Akira challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“Am I wrong?” Hikaru retorted, a smirk growing on his face.

“…Perhaps not,” Akira whispered, looking away, causing Hikaru to burst into laughter.

“So, how have things been here?” The bespectacled teen asked as they began walking towards the train bound for Yongen-Jaya. Hikaru made a dismissive noise, shrugging.

“The same as always. Ryuji’s trying his best, Ann’s still able to whoop ass, Futaba’s nervous but okay, Yusuke’s still broke. Not sure about Makoto and Haru with their university applications, but I think they’re doing fine too.”

Akira laughed at the quick descriptions the heir had given him. “Sounds lively.”

Hikaru sighed. “Not really, to be honest. The semester’s been quiet, so far. The most entertaining thing that’s happened so far is the new rumor that I’m dating Ann or something. Other than that, the rumor mill’s been dry. Can you believe it?”

“Shujin? Out of rumors?” Akira scoffed. “Impossible.”

“Believe it. It’s painful, to say the least. They’re like thirsty wolves, ready to pounce on anything gossip-worthy.”

The couple got on their train, a wave of nostalgia hitting Akira. It’s only been a few months, but he’s missed this. The train wasn’t too cramped, since it was around the afternoon, but it was amazing to be back. His bag wriggled.

“Are we here yet?” A familiar voice whispered from Akira’s bag. “I thought I heard Hikaru!”

“Ooh, kitty,” said teen muttered, slowly unzipping a small part of the bag and peering inside. Blue eyes stared out from the darkness of the bag, followed by a soft meow.

“Missed ya, bud,” Hikaru said with fondness in his tone, making Akira whine again.

“I swear, you actually love my cat more than me. You’re just dating me for my cat.”

“Damn, what gave it away?”

Akira pouted once again, and once again, Hikaru kissed the frown from his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m only kidding, Akira. I love the kitty, but I love you too.”

“I know,” Akira replied with a roll of his eyes, pulling the brunet into his arms. “You’re stuck with me, anyway,” he whispered into his hair.

Hikaru giggled under his breath, face turning a soft red. “Stop it, we’re in public.”

“You literally kissed me on the cheek at a crowded station.”

“Don’t question my bad decisions.”

~~~

Akira stood in front of Leblanc for a moment, just staring at the storefront. Next to him, Hikaru stayed silent, his eyes on his boyfriend.

“Ready to head in?” Akira nodded, a hand coming up to open the door. They walked in, Hikaru closing the door behind him.

Akira took in a breath at the wave of memories that overcome him as he entered Leblanc. The café was empty, the lights off. The natural light from the windows gave the room an ancient feeling, even though he knew that the place had just been open for customers yesterday.

So much happened in this café. He could still remember the first time he had entered it, all the way back in April the past year. Since then, he had found a home, a group of friends, and a power that he never thought he would ever get.

“Three, two, one…”

Loud party poppers made him let out a squeak, shadows around him lashing out, looking for a threat. Before those shadows can hit anything, however, blades of light pinned them down, neutralizing the dark energy.

His friends peeked around the counter and tables, grins on their faces. Next to him, Hikaru looked away to hide a grin of his own.

“…You guys are awful,” Akira said after a moment, face turning red in embarrassment, drawing out some laughs.

“To be fair, you should’ve seen it coming,” Hikaru responded, opening Akira’s bag enough for Morgana to climb out. The cat quickly scrambled out, slipping onto the heir’s shoulder with a content purr.

“It’s only right! You’re back for the summer, it’s worth celebrating!” Ryuji cheered, coming out to give his best friend a hug. “I missed you, bro!”

“How have you been?” Ann asked. “Did you miss us a lot?”

“I certainly missed you, Lady Ann!” Morgana exclaimed, drawing out some chuckles. The blonde girl giggled.

“I missed you too, Morgana. How was living with Akira?”

“It was terrible! I was so bored, there was nothing to do in the countryside!” The cat complained.

“Let’s just say it’s good to be back,” Akira said in agreement.

“We’re glad you’re back as well,” Yusuke hummed. “Now, shall we have some curry for lunch? I can’t wait.”

“You heard Inari, Sojiro! Curry, stat!” Futaba echoed cheerfully at the man who walked out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Sojiro said in his relaxed tone. He turned his gaze to Akira, which turned fond. “Welcome back, kid.”

“Glad to be back,” Akira happily responded.

Sojiro snorted. “Go on upstairs, I’m opening shop. I’ll bring your food up later.”

“Just call us if you need help, Boss,” Makoto replied, causing the older man to smile.

“I’m fine. You kids have fun catching up.”

~~~

“Yeah, can you believe that? Like, okay, I get it, but who does that?” Ann complained, making everyone laugh.

“Seems like nothing changed at Shujin at all, then,” Akira hummed.

“I told you,” Hikaru said from the bed, Morgana snuggled on his stomach. “Shujin’s been dry.”

“For real,” Ryuji muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Did you tell him about the dating thing?”

“Dating thing?” Haru questioned.

“Apparently Ann and I have been secretly dating for the past year,” Hikaru explained with heavy sarcasm. “We apparently got together right after the Kamoshida incident.”

“At this point, it’s a lot more easier than denying it, so we just roll with it,” Ann added, shrugging. “Hey, it gets rid of the thirsty ones, so that saves me trouble.”

“Hell, I held her hand for two minutes, and I could hear squealing from across the class. It’s amazing,” Hikaru laughed.

Ann rolled her eyes. “And Ryuji and Futaba third-wheel our lunch dates.”

“Speaking of which, how is Shujin, Futaba?” Makoto asked.

“Eh,” the girl shrugged, “not the worst. No friends yet, though.”

“Well, it’s good to take small steps! Just know that we’re proud of you!” Haru added, making the smaller girl blush.

“And how about you two? How’s university?” Yusuke asked. “Since we’re third years, it has been a topic I have been thinking about.”

“I would say the transition from high school to university can be daunting, but I think it should be fine for all of you as well,” Makoto hummed. “It did throw us off a bit at the start, though.”

Haru nodded in agreement. “It’s amazing, to be honest. You can take elective courses in university, so I’ve been taking some agricultural science courses! It’s really interesting. They teach you the nutrients pants use, the right type of fertilizer that provides those nutrients, everything.”

“It’s nice to see that everyone’s doing well, to say the least,” Akira said. “Now, enough about school, vacation!”

“Ooh, what should we do?” Ann hummed in excitement. “I vote for a road trip!”

“Road trip to where?” Futaba asked. “Not opposed though!”

“I must insist we go to Kyoto. The museums and sights in that city are the true essence of Japanese culture. I shall capture it all on my canvas.”

“Yeah, that’s a no,” Ryuji quickly rejected, generating an overly shocked response from the artist.

“How about camping? We can even have a barbecue party or something!” Ann suggested.

“B-barbecue party?! Like one of those teen movies where the popular people gather?!” Futaba stammered.

While the discussion continued, Hikaru slowly closed his eyes. To be honest, he had missed the chaotic atmosphere that came with the Thieves. It wasn’t as if they didn’t meet up when Akira wasn’t here, but it was a lot less frequent.

Morgana meowed softly, a blue eye staring straight at the heir. “Nothing changed at all,” Morgana whispered, making Hikaru grin.

“Don’t you prefer it that way, though?”

The cat huffed. “Well, I can’t argue with that. How has the Velvet Room been?”

“Quiet, as it should be,” Hikaru answered with a sigh. “I usually visit whenever I find the time, but nothing much happens, which is a good thing.”

“Alright! Then we’ll go get camping equipment tomorrow!” Futaba cheered. She pulled out her phone. “EMMA, where’s the best store for camping equipment?”

 _“The closest stores for camping equipment are as follows,”_ a digitized voice responded.

“Whoa, what’s that?” Akira asked.

“EMMA, an app that’s been the craze lately. It’s an AI that acts like your personal assistant, to summarize it. Can do almost anything you ask, really, even have conversations with,” Futaba explained. “You guys should download it too, we can add each other!”

“Sounds cool,” Akira hummed. “Hikaru? Aren’t you downloading the app, too?”

“I already have EMMA. I’ll add you,” the heir commented, pulling his phone out and sending a friend request to the Thieves.

“Cool! We’ll meet tomorrow for buying equipment, yeah?” Ryuji glanced at Akira, who shrugged.

“You coming as well, Hikaru?”

“Mmm, do I have to? I have something to do before lunch, so I can join you then, if you nee me there,” Hikaru replied.

“That’s good,” Ryuji said, looking at Akira, who shrugged. “We’ll meet you and go for lunch then, yeah?”

“Sounds good.”

~~~

Hikaru walked down the halls of the Aozora Estate with his head held high. Some maids that he passed by bowed politely with proper greetings, which he reciprocated. He could hear the giggling of the maids once he passed by them, the older ones muttering about how well he has grown.

Things had returned to a normal state in the Aozora household. After the mess that had happened last year, Kazuyoshi had gone through a purge of the household, making sure that everyone that would ever step into the building was under his command. He wanted to make sure that should an event like last year’s ever occur, Hikaru would be safe within the walls of the manor.

The heir sighed. His father means well, but he can’t help but feel a bit annoyed at his father’s overprotective actions.

Speaking of his father.

Hikaru knocked on the doors before entering, not waiting for the person inside to say anything.

“What’s going on tomorrow?”

His father sighed heavily, dropping the pen in his hands on the table. “We have to meet Konoe Akira, the head of Madicce, the company who designed EMMA.”

“Why do we have to? I want to go shopping with my boyfriend that came back from his hometown for the summer. I haven’t seen Akira in four months, Dad.”

His father gave him a pleading look. “Hikaru, I’m sorry, but Konoe had decided to book the meeting without any prior notice. I don’t like it either, but that man has governmental backing as EMMA continues to be spread across our country.”

Hikaru’s eyes narrowed. “And I have to meet such a man? He clearly doesn’t have our best interests in mind.”

“Just go with it for tomorrow, alright? We need to make proper contact as the Aozora. After tomorrow, you don’t have to worry about him ever again,” Kazuyoshi said. “If only I could say the same…” he muttered under his breath.

“I’ll go, but know that I won’t be happy about it,” Hikaru said after a moment. “He should really not expect much, either. Maybe warn him.”

“At least don’t insult him too badly?”

“No promises.” And with that, Hikaru walked out, closing the doors behind him. The heir let out a huff, walking to his room and immediately flopping onto his bed.

He laid there for a moment before snapping his fingers, dimming the lights in the room. It was about sunset when he had gotten home, so it was already dark outside.

Hikaru’s phone buzzed, catching his attention.

**_Phantom Of the Opera_ **

**_AT:_ ** _im so excited!! were going on a road trip and camping!_

**_MN:_ ** _Now, now, we still have a few days until the trip to get ready. I have to say, though, I’m feeling slightly jittery as well._

**_FS:_ ** _inari meet me at shibuya tmr we need to go get snacks_

**_YK:_ ** _Very well._

**_RS:_ ** _akira meet me at the buchiko statue tmr_

**_AK:_ ** _gotcha_

**_RS:_ ** _hikaru ur joining us later yeah_

**_HA:_ ** _yep_

**_HO:_ ** _Mako-chan, if you’re free, I’ll need some help with some of my things!_

**_MN:_ ** _I’ll be over in the morning._

**_HO:_ ** _thank you!_

**_AT:_ ** _I have a shoot for the day, but ill try to find anything you guys cant over at my area if you need!_

**_RS:_ ** _sounds good_

**_RS:_ ** _god im so hyped this is gonna be dope_

**_AK:_ ** _morgana meowed_

**_FS:_ ** _thank you for the update_

**_AK:_ ** _np_

Hikaru felt a grin crawl onto his face.

~~~

Hikaru woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt. He could feel a pulling in his chest, as if his heart was about to jump out. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, however. He sat up straight in his bed and sighed. Getting up, he felt the familiar sensation of blue flames enveloping his being, transforming his clothes into his Velvet attire.

A jail cell door materialized in front of him, which he entered. When he arrived in the Velvet Room, he saw a familiar figure opposite of him, in a cell. The heir sighed silently as Lavenza stood by his side, the both of them bowing in unison.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room, Trickster.”

Akira jumped, turning to look over at the two attendants. “Hikaru? Lavenza?”

Hikaru pursed his lips. “You shouldn’t be here, but you are. It seems things aren’t going to be good.”

Lavenza nodded. “It seems a new threat grows. It has not been too long since you have defeated Yaldabaoth, but another threat rises within the Metaverse. It is, with the utmost regret, that we inform you that you must once again tread the path towards hope.”

“Another threat?”

“I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you to watch out. Things are going to be hectic. It seems that there is someone who wants you involved,” Hikaru said.

“Will you, Trickster, once again help us in overcoming this trial?” Lavenza asked.

“…I don’t have a choice, do I?” Akira asked, a small grin growing on his face. “It seems the Phantom Thieves will have to make a revival, then.”

Hikaru silently snorted. “We thank you, Trickster. As our Master is not present due to the attending of another guest, we shall be the ones to guide and assist you.”

Lavenza hummed. “You have truly gone through much, my dear Trickster. We can only hope that what lies ahead is merciful.”

“But for now, rest. Should we need to talk, Hikaru will act as our liaison.”

Akira nodded, turning to look at the male attendant with a grin.

“See you tomorrow?”

Hikaru’s smile grew. “Go to sleep, Trickster.”

Akira laughed and laid back down on the bed, feeling drowsier by the second. Within a few seconds, he had vanished, returning to the human world. Hikaru sighed, moving to sit on the solid floor of the Velvet Room.

“Why must it be him again…?” He whispered.

“It is not by choice, but by fate. He was chosen once again to protect the world,” Lavenza answered as she moved to sit beside him. “I am not pleased, but it is beyond our powers to choose for him.”

“How much am I allowed to intervene?”

“I believe that you are a human, first and foremost. You have a role to play as one of the Trickster’s closest allies,” Lavenza said. “However, I can only ask, for your safety, to keep your involvement to as little as possible. You are a unique case in that the Velvet Room has never recruited an active Persona user before, so we can only tread carefully.”

“That’s good enough. Thanks, Lavenza,” Hikaru replied, getting up. “Is that all? I do have a meeting to attend in the morning.”

Lavenza smiled softly, nodding. “You are free to leave.”

“Then, until next time, Lavenza.”

~~~

Konoe was as much of a rat bastard as he had assumed. The man had arrived late to the meeting location, giving a quick apology, and considered it good enough. Granted, it was an informal meeting, but still. He had brought along uninvited guests and had the audacity to think that he owned the place.

“Can I leave now?” Hikaru drawled, not bothering to keep quiet. If Konoe wanted to be rude, then he can easily reciprocate. He stared at the other man while he complained, a dull expression on his face.

His father turned to look at him with amusement in his eyes. “Hikaru…” his tone was reprimanding, but Hikaru knew the CEO didn’t mean it.

“I have prior plans, Father.”

Kazuyoshi sighed heavily, turning to Konoe. “Forgive us, but we shall be taking our leave now.”

“Oh, that is perfectly fine,” Konoe replied, a smile on his face. “By the way, do you use EMMA, Aozora-san?”

“Hm? Oh, I do not,” Kazuyoshi answered with a quick bow. “I have a personal secretary already, so I don’t find the need to. I do believe my son does, however.”

Konoe’s eyes turned to meet Hikaru’s golden orbs. “Then, would you like to add me, Hikaru-kun?”

“Sure,” was the heir’s curt reply.

“My friend keyword is Zephyrman,” Konoe said with a glint in his eyes. “I can key it in for you if you want.”

“I can key it in by myself perfectly fine, Konoe-san,” Hikaru replied. “Farewell.”

They left after Kazuyoshi said his farewell as well. Immediately once they entered the car, the older man sighed heavily.

“What a terrible person,” he said. “How did someone like him become CEO?”

“People like him are always two-faced,” Hikaru replied. “Probably an upstanding person to everyone that’s nice to him.”

“So we’re dropping you off at Shibuya?” Kazuyoshi asked, which his son nodded to.

“I-” Hikaru froze, feeling a chill run down his spine. He looked out the window, seeing nothing out of place. That must mean that it had something to do with the Metaverse.

“Hikaru?”

The heir shook his head. “It’s nothing, I just lost my train of thought for like half a second.”

“Just remember to be careful, alright?” His father reminded him as they came to a stop at the station.

“I know, I won’t get kidnapped a second time,” Hikaru replied, making his father frown in worry.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Hikaru got off and immediately tried to look around for any entrances to the Metaverse. The unease he felt seemed to double, the feeling almost suffocating. Deciding that he had no idea what was happening, he decided to rip his own hole into the cognitive world.

Blue flames began enveloping him as he stepped into the Sea of Souls.

 _“Time for business once again?”_ A melodic voice echoed in his head, making the heir smile.

“It seems like the Thieves are back in business, Apollo. Now let’s go take a look.”

He landed in the station square, but it was very obviously distorted. They were in the Metaverse, no doubt. The obvious change was the castle in the middle of Central Street by the end of the road. Other than that, plus a few distorted buildings, everything remained the same.

Oh, and the tons of Shadows roaming on the streets.

Sky huffed, pulling off the familiar pair of aviator goggles. It dissolved into blue flames, summoning Apollo, his Persona. The god of the sun appeared with a flourish, riding on his chariot with a lyre in his hands.

“Give me information. What is this place?”

Screens of readings and maps appeared all around him. Overlaying the map of Shibuya with the information Apollo gathered showed that this place was mostly the same in terms of layout, with the exception of that castle he had seen.

Speaking of that castle, it seemed to have a heavy reading, implying a ruler of some sort. He’ll have to figure out who it is later.

What was important now were the familiar trackers on the people running back to the crossing. Within a few seconds, he could see them.

Joker, Skull, Mona, and a girl dressed in white were running, with a horde of Shadows trailing them. More Shadows spawned in front of them, weapons at the ready. The four were back-to-back, surrounded from all sides by Shadows. Joker ripped his mask off to push the Shadows back but more easily came to replace them.

“What’s wrong with them? These are low-leveled Shadows. They should be able to easily destroy them,” Sky muttered to himself.

“ _It seems that their Personas have been weakened greatly. They are now on par with those Shadows, barely stronger,_ ” Apollo explained.

“I’m going in, then.”

Apollo nodded, vanishing back into Sky’s goggles as the teen quietly dashed towards the group of Shadows.

~~~

Joker panted heavily as more Shadows replaced the ones he had just cut down.

“Where the hell do they keep coming from?!” Skull growled.

“This place is on high alert. Shadows appear when they sense a threat,” Sophia explained, killing a group of Shadows with beams of light.

“At this rate, we won’t last,” Mona groaned, pumping healing into Joker’s wounds.

“Why are our Persona’s attacks so weak?” Joker asked, getting to his feet. “These are Jack o’ Lanterns and Pixies, they should be easily destroyed.”

“I don’t know. They’re still them but weakened for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the Metaverse?” Mona guessed.

“What do we do now, Joker?” Sophia asked, her yo-yos at the ready.

“We need to get out of here,” he replied, looking around for any possible escape.

“Joker!” Electricity gathered under his feet, followed immediately by a blast of electricity that brought him to his knees.

“Skull, watch out!” Flames shot out from a Jack o’ Lantern, causing the pirate to let out a yell of pain, dropping to a knee.

“What do we do?!” Sophia asked again, more panicked as she tried to clear as many of them as she could.

Joker cussed, looking up at the Shadows that were slowly approaching. Was this really it?

“Apollo, Supernova!”

The party closed their eyes as blinding light vaporized an entire chunk of the Shadows present. The Shadows on the other end charged but were easily deflected by a barrier that rendered their attacks useless. They slammed their weapons and attacks against it to no avail.

“Wasn’t that a close one?” Once the dust settled, Joker saw a very familiar figure walking through, adjusting his navy-blue gloves. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. “Also, we agreed for lunch, and it’s almost noon.”

“Give us a break, we got pulled into an alternate dimension unknowingly,” he joked back, making Sky laugh. The navigator hummed, looking around at the aggravated Shadows who were growling at him.

“So? What’s happening here?”

“We’ll explain later!” Skull yelped, rolling out of the way of an Agi attack. Sky rested a hand on the back of the blond, his hand glowing golden.

“Sun’s Gift.”

Skull sighed in relief as he felt his wounds close under Sky’s touch. He jumped back onto his feet with a roar and a thanks at Sky.

“Well, our bad for struggling. We were pulled in without any prior notice, plus our Personas are weakened. How can we manage when our healers can’t cover all of us?”

Sky snorted. “Really now? Is Mona a joke to you? Weakened as he is, he’s still more than enough to cover all of you. Plus you have…” he glanced over to the girl.

“Sophia, humanity’s companion,” she introduced herself.

“You have Sophia, who also has healing abilities. She’s pretty capable,” he said without a pause.

The girl gaped. “How did you know?”

“Sky’s Persona allows him to analyze anything in the Metaverse, basically. His knowledge is supposedly unbounded,” Mona quickly explained.

“Nice to meet you, Sophia,” Sky said with a quick bow. He then turned back to the crowd of Shadows. “Now, back at the matter at hand…”

“Apollo!”

The Persona slammed into the Shadows with its chariot, shoving all of them back. While they were stunned, Apollo fired an arrow of light upwards, which multiplied in the sky. It fell back down and vaporized all the Shadows within the area.

The Thieves’ jaws fell open at the display of power.

“Apollo is…” Mona whispered.

“Not weakened at all, yes. I have a feeling as to why this happens, but we can explain everything later. Come with me.”

They evacuated the area as more Shadows began to spawn. Sophia quickly looked around and locked her eyes at the area by the station. “There! The exit is up on that walkway.”

“Diego, Garu!” Winds boosted their jumps, allowing them to reach for the edge. They easily pulled themselves over and entered the strange portal with a quick yell of panic from Sophia.

“Wait, I-”

She didn’t have time to argue as Skull pulled her through. They felt the normal sensation of being pulled between dimensions, arriving at the station panting heavily.


End file.
